Pokemon Academy
by black 'n white.rose
Summary: May goes to a new school, and meets Drew, his cousin and many friends. Her dream hasn't changed, she still wants to be the best coordinator, but discovers her new friends are her rival, including the guy she's falling for! How will things work out?Many OC
1. Chapter 1

**WhiteRosePrincess: Hello everyone! **

**LadyBlackRose: Yow**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Me and My twin sister, LadyBlackRose, welcomes everybody to our first FANFIC!!**

**LadyBlackRose: Yah its so amazing**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Speechless my dear twin?!**

**LadyBlackRose: No, I don't think so**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Can't you say a whole sentence?!**

**LadyBlackRose: Fine, here it goes, welcome to our first ever FanFic, made by us, that's all.**

**WhiteRosePrincess: *sweat drops* so Black! Wanna do the disclaimers?!**

**LadyBlackRose: Why not you do it?**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Because I'm asking you!**

**LadyBlackRose: NO, I'm fine**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Why not we do it together!**

**LadyBlackRose: Fine, if you insist**

**WhiteRosePrincess & LadyBlackRose: We do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, Pokemon used in this story.**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Except for the O.C!!! ^^**

**LadyBlackRose: Right back at yah**

**WhtieRosePrincess: If we did own Pokemon, there will be more Contestshipping moments!**

**LadyBlackRose: Whatever**

**WhiteRosePrincess: ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 1

Pokemon Academy, the Academy for young trainers to learn more of their skills and talents. Different classes with different kinds of trainers such as, Pokemon Trainers who is skilled in Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Coordinator, Pokemon Breeder and Pokemon Researchers. Many skilled trainers, including some of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four came from the said Academy.

Uniforms are required, for the girls, a knee length black skirt with white polo skirt with a black necktie with the school logo on it and the school's red jacket. Goes the same for the boys, black pants with white polo shirt and the same black necktie with the school logo and their own red school jacket.

--1st day of the new semester!—

May Maple, the daughter of Norman, the Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym at the Hoenn Region, was making her way through the crowd of students, she was quiet in shock when her parents decided to send her to the Academy, she was afraid she would be alone, sure Max was also sent here to the Pokemon Academy but they have different buildings.

"Your new here aren't you!" She heard a very cheerful voice at her back and she saw a girl with the same uniform as hers, she had long curly pink hair and Hazel brown eyes. May notice that the girl had a Pokemon with her, if she wasn't mistaken, it was a Vulpix.

"Its quite obvious isn't it." She smiled to the girl "I'm May Maple by the way."

"I'm Amethyst Jewel, and this little cutie over here is my Flanery" She said while carrying her Vulpix

"She sure is a cutie" May smiled as she was looking at the adorable little Vulpix on Amethyst's hand "Ow, by the way, do you know where class 1-D is?"

Amethyst smiled and took May's hand dragging her along with her "Why what a surprise! We have the same homeroom! I'll introduce you to my sister!"

_I sure am lucky aren't I? I thought it would be hard to make friends here, seems like I was wrong. _May thought to herself, they were in front of class 1-D.

"Topaz! Come over here! I want you to meet May!" Amethyst was as cheerful as she skipped to her twin sister, Topaz, they both look alike but have their difference, and for one thing, Topaz had straight Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Topaz was a bit taller then Amethyst "Hi, you must be May. I'm Topaz Jewel." She smiled elegantly it was hard for May to believe they were siblings at all.

"Yap, that would be me, May Maple." May was glad that it was easy to make friends here, she thought it would be difficult and all.

She took a seat nearby the window in front of the twins. She was starting to like it here. "My, My, My if it isn't Topaz, been a long time now hasn't it." May turned to see a raven haired boy with emerald colored eyes leaning on Topaz's desk. "What do you want Scott!?" Topaz said standing up from her seat.

"Why I'm flattered you still remember my name even if we haven't seen each other during the summer." He said flipping his hair backwards.

"Its hard to forget your name Scott, after all you are the most arrogant guy I know." Topaz said as she rolled her eyes and took her seat. "Typical Topaz I would say." Scott said before taking his seat behind Topaz, Amethyst giggled and May was confused.

**WhiteRosePrincess: What did you think about it?!**

**LadyBlackRose: So much for the first day**

**WhiteRosePrincess: We promise the next chapter will be a lot longer!**

**LadyBlackRose: Believe it or else *glares***

**WhiteRosePrincess: Please rate and review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WhiteRosePrincess: We are back!**

**LadyBlackRose: Once again**

**WhiteRosePrincess: *eating pocky* I like this chapter**

**LadyBlackRose: interesting one**

**WhiteRosePrincess: You bet! May will finally know who her rivals are!! *dundundun***

**LadyBlackRose: *daradum***

**WhiteRosePrincess: and that was our pathetic sound effect of something bad!**

**LadyBlackRose: Its way better if you can hear me sing it**

**WhiteRosePrincess: For our readers, I would like to inform you, a writer, known as jadeddream014 in fanfiction, is our cousin! **

**LadyBlackRose: No surprise there..**

**WhiteRosePrincess: She's the one who inspired us to write this story!**

**LadyBlackRose: Her story is "The Royal Rose" **

**WhiteRosePrincess: You must read it!**

**LadyBlackRose: Yes, you must *glares* or else **

**WhiteRosePrincess: Hey sis, you do the disclaimers!**

**LadyBlackRose: No you can do it**

**WhiteRosePrincess: But I insist, you do it!**

**LadyBlackRose: Again?**

**WhiteRosePrincess: What do you mean again?! The both of us did it last time!**

**LadyBlackRose: Nothing**

**WhiteRosePrincess: You do it**

**LadyBlackRose: Okay, we do not own anything. Besides our O.C**

**WhiteRosePrincess: ENJOY!**

Chapter 2- A friend or a rival?

May's POV

"Right, before I forget, Topaz, Amethyst, new girl, I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Drew, he's going to be our classmate." Scott said while dragging a boy about the same height as Scott, He seemed different, for one thing, he had beautiful green hair and he had the same emerald eyes as Scott. He doesn't seem to talk a lot though.

"Geez Scott, I didn't know May had a nickname, but I think she would rather be called May rather than new girl." Topaz said, she seemed to be more outspoken than Amethyst is, Amethyst stood from her seat "It's nice to meet you Drew, welcome to the Pokemon Academy." Amethyst said bowing like a princess, which made me and Topaz sweat drop.

Drew bowed like a prince in respond, he seems to be a gentleman, after all, he took the seat next to mine, and I was surprised. "Hi, I'm May." I said with a smile in my face, He looked at me, I didn't know why I suddenly felt like my cheeks were blushing.

"Drew." He said before turning around to face the front of the classroom. I didn't notice a teacher was already in front of the class

"Good Morning Everybody, I am your Professor for this semester. My name is Professor Emerald Jewel." I was shocked to hear her name, Jewel? Was she related to the twins? "Now we are going to the gym, I would like to check your Pokemon if they're healthy or not."

All of us lined up and made our way to the Gym, and may I say it was a huge one! There was a huge pool in one side and a stage in the other, also a vacant huge space in the middle.

"Now, who would like to go first?" Professor Emerald asked the class.

"I would! Pick me!" A raven haired boy with chocolate brown eyes said, looking over excited.

"Very well, please take the stage and introduce yourself to the class and your goal" Professor Emerald said pointing over the stage.

He ran to the stage and looked at everyone else, he didn't seem to be nervous at all "My name is Ash Ketchum and my goal is to be a Pokemon master!" He said proudly, "this little guy on my shoulder is my first ever Pokemon! Pikachu!"

Pikachu sure is adorable "PIkapi!" _nice to meet you all!_

Before we all knew it Ash threw his five Poke balls unto the sky, and out came his Pokemon

A Swellow, Glalie, Snorlax, Chimchar and a Sceptile. They all look strong and big.

"Very strong Pokemon(s) Ash, I could see you've trained them well." Professor Emerald said observing Ash's Pokemon "I have more with Professor Oak!' He said proudly to the whole class.

"Ok, who wants to be next?" The professor asked us.

"How about me Professor?" Topaz said standing from her seat.

Professor Emerald nodded, Topaz went up to the stage and introduced herself "My name is Topaz Jewel, and my goal is just like Ash's, I want to be the first ever female Pokemon master from this academy." She smiled with lots of confidence. She held one of her Pokemon and called out her Pokemon.

"Meganium." We saw the huge grass type Pokemon on the stage. It looked so strong for a grass type Pokemon. Next thing we knew a Beautifly was flying around Meganium "Meganium is my first Pokemon; it took me some time to train her and make her this strong! And that Beautifly is mine too." She smiled proudly of her Pokemon.

"Roselia-Rose." A small and adorable Pokemon was standing on the stage along with a Skitty, Umbreon and Azumarill.

"I could see you have been training them really hard Topaz, good job." The Professor said looking at the rest of the class.

"You," She said pointing at me "Your turn." I nervously stood up from my place and went to the stage, everyone was looking at me and I stood there nervously.

"I'm May Maple, and I want to be a great Pokemon coordinator someday." I looked at everyone and I notice him, his emerald eyes looking at me when I mentioned I wanted to be a Pokemon coordinator. Did I say something wrong? I decided to take out my Pokemon from their poke balls. "Blaziken! Beuatifly! Skitty! Squirtle! Bulbasaur! And Glaceon! Take the stage!"

Professor Emerald looked at each of my Pokemon, "It's rare for a student to have more than 3 starter Pokemon, and I'm quite surprised with that."

I smiled and responded "Well, Blaziken is my starter Pokemon, Professor Birch gave him to me, then later on while I was traveling I saved this Bulbasaur and we became friends and he wanted to come with me so I caught him and as for Squirtle he was suppose to be someone else's starter but he was only a baby Pokemon back then and I guess he thought I was his mom and he started following me." I was quite happy remembering all of that.

"I guess you're the kind of person Pokemon would like to be around." I smiled as I returned them all in their Poke ball, I went with the rest of the class, when I was about to sit, Drew stood up from his place and took the stage.

"My name is Drew Hayden, and my goal is…" He looked at me yet I didn't understand why though "…to be the Top Coordinator, which means, May starting today, were rivals." He said flipping his hair and holding a red rose, before we all knew it he threw his first poke ball in the air, once it open, petals came out from it and it was simply beautiful and out came his Roserade, she must be using petal dance. He also let out his Absol, Flygon. Butterfree and Masquerain. They all looked tough to beat.

I stood from my place I didn't know why "That's fine with me then! Just wait and see, I'm going to beat you Drew!" Someone placed their hand on my shoulder "Hold on," It was Amethyst, she went in front of the class and looked at Drew for a second and turned to look at the class.

"I guess you two are going to be my rivals too." Amethyst said, everybody was seemed surprise when Amethyst looked serious took the stage. She bowed once again like a princess, which all made us sweat drop. "My name is Amethyst Jewel, and I would like to be a Top Pokemon Coordinator." She smiled sweetly; I knew her being serious could only be once in a blue moon. "My Precious Pokemon! Let's show them what we got!" She threw her first Poke ball by the pool, everyone stood up and looked at the pool, all we could see was bubbles surrounding it and out came the most beautiful Pokemon known to man, a Milotic. "That is my beloved Mimi!" She said in her childish voice, as usual. Everyone was amazed so was I; it seemed that Drew was surprised too.

She threw her next Poke ball in the air, once the Poke ball opened flaming stars came out of it and a Typhlosion was standing on the stage creating a wheel of fire around the swift attack. "And that's my Blaze! Isn't he the best?" She said hugging the huge Pokemon. She threw two poke balls next "Flanery! Kirei! Show them what you've got!" Her Vulpix from earlier came out and jumped inside the flame wheel Typhlosion made and Her Espeon used Psychic to move to flaming stars. "And last, go Icy and Runini!" She threw her last two poke ball, A Glaceon was seen using ice beam as her stairs and a Buneary was dancing around.

"That's enough Amethyst! You took most of the time by entertaining them with your appeals!" Professor Emerald scolded Amethyst "I'm sorry Big Sis, I mean Professor Emerald." She said and returned all her Pokemon in her Poke ball except for Flanery.

"But I have to say, your appeal is getting better." She said and everyone took their seat.

"She really likes coordinating," Topaz told me while we sat down, "I could tell." I said nervously, great. My first day here I made friends and rivals.

So we went on with the introduction, everyone in this class are really strong, Dawn, Paul, Brendan, Jimmy, Marina, Scott, Misty, Gary and Zoey are some trainers in the class too.

**WhiteRosePrincess: Drew is so cool! *eyes shape like heart***

**LadyBlackRose: Nice Pokemon**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Isn't Drew just the greatest!**

**LadyBlackRose: I guess so**

**WhiteRosePrincess: But, I think the Jewel twins are so cute ^^**

**LadyBlackRose: Aha**

**WhiteRosePrincess: That's all for now! Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WhiteRosePrincess: Hello everyone! Here is our latest chapter!!**

**LadyBlackRose: Enjoy**

**WhiteRosePrincess: wait a minute! We haven't done the disclaimers!**

**LadyBlackRose: Go ahead, make my day.**

**WhiteRosePrincess: We do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, except for the O.C**

**LadyBlackRose: Enjoy**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Perfect timing!**

-----Chapter 3-A rose---------

The class ended, so I went to my locker to collect my things, "Drew." I whispered, I've been thinking about him and how he looked at me when he stated that starting today we would be rivals.

"Well, how nice of you to think about me." I was surprised when I heard the familiar voice; I closed my locker and saw him leaning on the locker next to mine.

"It wasn't like I was just thinking about you! I was also thinking about Amethyst!" I said, covering it up. "You know, about coordinating." I said, I still wanted Drew to be my friend even though he saw me as a rival.

"Well, based on what I saw during class, Amethyst seems to be a more worthy rival than you." He said, why I ought to! I was getting mad and upset, I was about to shout when all of a sudden I saw a red rose in front of me.

"A rose for you," I blushed for a while, "Why?" I asked him.

He flipped his hair once again "Well, for one reason I would say it matches your face right about now." He said as he smirked. He started walking away with his Roserade by his side.

I heard someone giggling from behind, it was Amethyst and she was with her Vulpix again. "I smell something sweet!" I couldn't speak at all; I decided to hide the rose at my back "Maybe a rose?" She said.

"Drew gave it," I said, "His very." I didn't know what to say "Unique?"

Amethyst giggled, "Geez, what's with the roses now a day?" She said looking over at Topaz who was having her usual argument with Scott, me and Amethyst watched them for a minute and all of a sudden Scott held a blue rose and gently placed it at Topaz's hand, "A unique rose for someone unique as well."

Topaz stood there in surprise, and said "Ow! A rose like this won't stop our argument! Stupid Scott." She said turning around heading to me and Amethyst, I could tell she wanted to get away before Scott noticed her cheeks going pink.

"I have a theory! The roses must run in the family!" Amethyst said as she giggled and looked at me and Topaz which we were both holding the roses. "Rivals!" Me and Topaz said in unison

**WhiteRosePrincess: I think this chapter is a bit short *sweat drops***

**LadyBlackRose: Its fine**

**WhiteRosePrincess: No its not, I'm sure the readers wouldn't like it!**

**LadyBlackRose: Then make the next chapter!**

**WhiteRosePrincess: I'm on it! I already have an idea!**

**LadyBlackRose: Okay**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Please don't forget to rate and review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WhiteRosePrincess: ^^ We are back with a better and longer chapter!**

**LadyBlackRose: We do not own anything**

**WhiteRosePrincess: HEY! I was going to give them a short summary about this chapter! Now you do the disclaimer first?!**

**LadyBlackRose: So you wouldn't remind me too**

**WhiteRosePrincess: *sweat drops* but black, can't we give them a short summary about this chapter?**

**LadyBlackRose: They can read it**

**WhiteRosePrincess: But Black**

**LadyBlackRose: They had a battle, THE END**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Wow, the shortest summary ever by LadyBlackRose! Give her a round of applause! (sarcastic)**

**LadyBlackRose: Thank you! Thank you! Ow your so kind! Your embarrassing me**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Like she said, we do not own anything, except for the O.C!**

**LadyBlackRose: I didn't say, "except for the O.C"**

**WhiteRosePrincess: I did then!**

**LadyBlackRose: Enjoy**

----Chapter 4----

May's POV

It was our last subject for the day, and it was all about Pokemon battling. Professor Briggz paired us up with our match and whoever would win would get to the next round. The first match was between Topaz and Zoey.

"First rule! Double Battle! Second Rule, first team to be K.O is out!" Professor Briggz said. Me and Amethyst were sitting at the bench cheering for Topaz and the rest of the class was there too. "Let the first match start! Between Zoey and Topaz!" He announced once again.

"Glameow! Finneon! Lets go!" Zoey sened her two Pokemon out, There battle stadium was half land and half water.

Topaz was looking confident once again, she took out her two Poke ball "Skitty! Beautifly let's get going!"

"Okay! Finneon! Hit that Skitty with an Aqua Tail attack!"

"FInneon!"

"Skitty! Use blizzard to freeze that Aqua Tail!" Topaz commanded Skitty and Skitty did what she was told to, Finneon's tail was frozen.

"Glameow! Use Slash to break the ice!" Zoey commanded in depression

"Not so fast Zoey! Beautifly, use string shot on that Glameow's paws!" Beautifly did it and twirled Glameow around the stadium.

Before we all knew it, Glameow hit the ice on Finneon's tail really hard and ended up fainting as well as FInneon due to the cold.

"The winner is Topaz!" Professor Briggz announced, Topaz returned her Pokemon to there poke balls and sat next to me and Amethyst.

"That was easy." She said with a huge smile in her face. "Your just too good Topaz" I said looking at the next battle.

"Scott vs. Gary!" Professor Briggz announced

"Hey Topaz! Watch Me as I win this match!" Scott said throwing another blue rose on her lap. Amethyst giggled once again "Roses are red so is my dear twin sister's cheek." She said I can't help but giggle as well.

Topaz looked at Amethyst "Just you wait! One of these days I'll be the one teasing you." She said with a huge smile in her face.

"Like that will happen." Amethyst said, "Just you wait." I said in a whisper.

"Let the match begin!"

Gary called out his Kingdra and Houndoom, both looked really strong. I wonder how Scott will get through this.

"Meowth! Dustox! Let's beat these guys!" Scott sends out two poke balls. This match will be interesting.

"Kingdra! Use Dragon Pulse on that Meowth!" Gary commanded his Kingdra, he did as followed.

"That won't help you Gary! Meowth use night slash on that dragon pulse!" Scott's Meowth jumped near the attack and was able to use night slash on the dragon pulse and it dissolved.

"Houndoom! Fire wheel on that Dustox!" Clearly, Scott's Dustox was in a disadvantage, I wonder how Scott would get this over. It was a direct hit, Dustox was burned but he continued to fight.

Scott was thinking of his next step, "I got it! Meowth, jump onto Dustox's back! Dustox, tackle Kingdra! Meowth! Use thunderbolt!" He commanded

"A Meowth knows how to use Thuderbolt?! Is that even possible??" I was shock to hear that command, I looked at Topaz and Amethyst.

Topaz stopped looking at the match for a while "It depends on the trainer, if he was patient enough, he could teach Pokemon moves like what I did with my Skitty, she was able to learn Blizzard." Wow, that was awesome.

Kingdra was knocked out already. That took a lot of time though. Now all that's left was Meowth, Dustox and Gary's Houndoom.

"Houndoom! Give it a Flamethrower!" Houndoom gave a very strong flamethrower attack.

"Meowth! Dustox! Protect!" Meowth made it in time but it was too late for Dustox.

"Dustox is unable to battle!" Now it's a one on one match.

"Meowth! Water Pulse!" Meowth seemed to be ready, once he followed the attack, Houndoom was unable to battle.

"The winner is Scott!"

"Scott actually won?" Amethyst said "Yah he did," Topaz said looking at Scott in surprise.

"Our Next Battle! Amethyst VS Ash!"

"I'm not going to battle a girl!" He complained "Why Ash? Are you afraid to lose to a girl?" Amethyst said as she walked to her side and holding her Poke balls.

Ash got pissed, I could tell, so he ran to his side. "Now let the battles begin!"

"I choose you! Chimchar! Snorlax!" Ash said,

"Welcome to the stage, Icy! (Glaceon)" Amethyst threw her first poke ball and out came her Glaceon, before landing she summersault her way to the stage

"Runini (Buneary) wouldn't be here today," She giggled "Instead, welcome to the stage Munchking! (Munchlax)" Amethyst introduced her Munchlax, which was a surprise for everyone.

"What is she thinking?! Topaz! Why did Amethyst do that? She's in a disadvantage!" I said, I was worried maybe Amethyst was to dense to think straight.

Topaz just smiled, "Don't worry about her, she knows how to deal with that problem." I didn't understand what she was pointing out. It was clear to everyone that Amethyst chose the wrong Pokemon.

"This will be easy! Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel on that Glaceon" Ash Commanded his Chimchar, He did as follow.

Glaceon was just standing there, why wasn't Amethyst giving out command??

"Icy! Use Ice Beam!" She commanded her Glaceon, and she did it!

Why Ice beam against Flame Wheel? As expected this Ice melted as the fire went through it.

"Now Munchking! Use Psychic on that melted water and throw to Chimchar!" Munchlax was actually doing great. And Chimchar couldn't take the cold water and end up falling in the pool. "I knew my Munchking and Icy would make a great combination!" Amethyst sang in a happy tone.

"Chimchar!" _She's better then I thought!_ "Chimchar! Return!" He returned Chimchar to his Poke ball

"Chimchar is unable to battle! Let the Match continue!"

"Snorlax! Use Hyperbeam on that Munchlax!" Ash commanded

"Ow no! Icy! Munchking! Double Team!" With that command, Ash's Snorlax didn't know what to hit and he became confuse. "Now Munchking! Icy! Shadowball!"

With all that Glaceon and Munchlax, Snorlax fell on the pool and fell asleep as well. "Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is Amethyst and Her Glaceon and Munchlax!"

"I did it!" She held Munchlax hand and started dancing and Glaceon joined in and dance around Amethyst.

"She really did it? Didn't she?" I asked Topaz, and Topaz nodded "I told you, Amethyst has lots of techniques." I looked around, and I saw Drew, ofcourse he was also Amethyst's rival so he must've paid attention to the way she battled.

"Our next battle is Marina VS May!"

"WHAT!!" I'm next; I went to my position, what Pokemon to pick??

"Little Miss! (Misdrevaus) Little Pink! Its show time!" Marina called out her two Pokemon, and at the moment they made it to the stage they had a small dance performance, which made everyone sweat drop.

"Ok! My turn then, Wartortle! Bulbasaur! Take the stage!" I said while the two Pokemon are ready for battle

"Bulbasaur! Use Vine whip on that Jigglypuff!" Bulbasaur grab hold of Jigglypuff, it all seemed to easy. "Wartortle! Aqua Tail on Misdravius!" Marina was too busy dancing she didn't notice the battle began. "Bulbasaur! Razor leaf!" Jigglypuff was soon knocked out. And so was Misdravius.

"WHAT! I'm sorry Little Miss, Little Pink, I didn't know." She returned them to their Poke ball and sat down next to Jimmy who was comforting her.

"May won!" The Professor announced. That was to easy.

"Final battle for today! Drew VS Jimmy!"

_This would be easy _Drew thought.

"Go! Typholosion! Politoed!" Jimmy sent out his two Pokemon.

Drew just stood there "Roserade! Flygon, lets finish this fast" He said "Roserade, Solarbeam on Politoed, now!"

Roserade did as she was told, and Politoed fainted just like that. Was that even possible?

"Ergh! Return Politoed! Typholosion! Flamewheel on that Roserade!" Jimmy was mad, I could tell.

"Roserade jump into Flygon's back." Drew Commanded,

"Roserade!" _Yes master! _Flygon flew way up high and Flygon used a Hyperbeam attack, which made Jimmy lose.

"Great performance today! We shall continue the rest next meeting." Professor Briggz announced, "Class Dismissed!"

With those two words we all left the gym.

**WhiteRosePrincess: Marina was kind of an airhead in this chapter**

**LadyBlackRose: I wonder who made her an airhead**

**WhiteRosePrincess: ANYWAYS, that was the fourth chapter! Yehey!!**

**LadyBlackRose: Enjoy**

**WhiteRosePrincess: That's the wrong line Black, you should say "Rate and Review" not "enjoy"**

**LadyBlackRose: Well, they could enjoy rating and reviewing**

**WhiteRosePrincess: Anyways, hoped you like the chapter!! Please rate and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WhiteRosePrincess: Welcome to the fifth chapter!**

Chapter 5

2 months later

We were at the park after that school day, hanging out with everybody else

"I would say, May is a lucky trainer" Amethyst said as she brushed Vulpix's fur.

Topaz was training her Pokemon " I would say that too, Professor Emerald did say she was one lucky trainer."

I didn't pay any attention to them, I was lost in thought. If I were to be a Pokemon Coordinator, with rivals like Drew and Amethyst. I was just looking nowhere, and then I noticed a shadow behind the tree.

"Is something wrong May?" Amethyst asked concern of her friend,

I continued to be quiet and stood up from my place and slowly went behind the tree "Got ya!"

I looked at a boy he seems to be the same age as us, he had Dark brown hair with ocean blue eyes, "I didn't do anything!" He said, Drew was behind my back

Drew was looking at the boy, head to toe "If I'm not mistaken, Your Daniel from class 1-A, you go to the Pokemon Academy too."

He stood up and looked at everyone especially at Amethyst, and he turned to Drew again, "Yah, Let me introduce myself properly, my name is Daniel Brookes, from class 1-A and my goal is to be a Pokemon Master and maybe a researcher too."

"I'm Topaz,"

"Scott,"

"May,"

"Brendan,"

"Marina! And this guy beside me is Jimmy!"

"Hey" Jimmy said.

"Ash,"

"Misty,"

"Dawn," and she whispered quietly as possible "The guy on top of the tree is Paul."

"I'm Zoey."

"Drew" Geez is he always going to be that cold?

"And I'm Amethyst!" She said, the usual Amethyst, bowing like a princess "And this is my Flanery" She always introduces herself with that Vulpix of hers

"Nice to meet you all, and nice to meet you to cute girl" He said looking at Amethyst, it was unbelievable but did Amethyst just blush! Ow, I can smell something sweet. "And hello Flanery." He said giving Vulpix a snack.

I had to ask him, "What were you doing behind the tree?"

"Uhm, well, lets say I'm not the coolest guy to know in school, and well, ever since I saw your performance," looking at Amethyst and at the others "I wanted to become a better trainer and maybe if I was able to be friend with you guys, you would.."

"Help you?" Drew said "I have.." I pulled Drew by his shirt and placed his rose in between his mouth "Shut up." I said in a whisper "And be nice."

Drew glared at me for a second but took the rose out of his mouth "As I was saying before, I have nothing better to do."

"And that counts all of us." I smiled and I could tell Daniel was happy.

"I won't say okay just to anybody." We all looked at Amethyst, surprise, "You have to battle me before getting my approval!"

Daniel didn't seem surprised, not one bit at all. "Okay, I accept."

Drew looked at the two and it's as if he knew what was going on, "Then let the battle begin, between Amethyst and Daniel." Drew said taking the center between the two. "The match will be one on one, only one Pokemon!"

The two nodded and got ready, Daniel held one of his Poke ball,

"Welcome to the stage, My Flanery!" Amethyst said with yet another princess like bow.

"Vulpix! Vulpix! Vul-pix!" _I'll do my best princess_ Flanery also bowed, what an adorable Pokemon.

"Well, get ready princess, Growlithe! Let's go!" Daniel called out a puppy- like Pokemon.

"Growlithe?" I wasn't sure what kind of Pokemon it was, I took out my Pokedex, **"Growlithe, A Fire type Pokemon.A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its ****Trainer****."**

"Is that true?" I looked at Daniel's Growlithe, it hasn't move.

"Growlithe, Use Flamewheel!" Daniel commanded and Growlithe stood from his place.

"Growlithe!" The fire Pokemon gave a strong flame wheel attack.

"Flanery! Jump in! And use Tackle on that Growlithe" Amethyst told her beloved Vulpix, "Vulpix!" _Okay! _She jumped into that flame wheel attack and left Growlithe in shock and defenseless which gave Vulpix the perfect opportunity to tackle it. Growlithe fell for a while but stood on its paws right away.

"Growlithe! Use Dig and attack from the bottom!"

"Growlithe!" it Dug down I thought for sure Vulpix would get hit.

Drew sat quietly, I had to ask him if something was wrong. "Drew, what are you thinking about?" I asked him

"That Daniel guy, there's something his not telling us. If I remember clearly, he usually spend his time with a girl." I wasn't able to ask more because the battle got more interesting. Maybe drew was just thinking to much.

"Not so fast! Vulpix! Double Team!" Before we all knew Vulpix doubled itself and more! We couldn't tell who the real Vulpix is.

Growlithe came out of it's hole, surrounded by Vulpix, "Flanery, let's finish this! Use Will-O-Wisp!"

Growlite was hit, and obviously burned. Daniel stood there "Growlithe, return." He returned his Pokemon before the battle could end. "Getting Growlithe hurt isn't worth this." He said.

Amethyst returned her Flanery in her own Poke ball. She looked at Daniel for a while, "I'm in." She said.

"What!?" we all said in unison. Except for Drew, I stood up from my seat and went to Amethyst "I thought the deal was if he won?" Drew was at my back,

"You didn't pay good attention May, she did say she only wanted to battle before saying yes." I was getting frustrated again with Drew, why does he have to treat me like an idiot?!

"Then why did they have to battle?" I asked Drew, he smirked and flipped his green hair again "Why don't you ask Amethyst."

Amethyst looked at everyone and smiled, "I wanted to know how important his Pokemon was to him." Then she looked at Daniel, "You did a great job raising that Growlithe of yours. I really adore fire type Pokemon." She smiled sweetly.

This made Daniel blush a little "Thanks, I got to go, I have to bring Growlithe to the Pokemon Center" He said he was about to leave but Amethyst held his arm.

"I'm going with you." She said and smiled, they both smiled and started walking.

"Who would ever know that those two look good together?" I said while giggling, I turned to see everyone else there except for Topaz and Scott. "Where's Topaz?" I asked concerned of my friend.

"Scott's not here too." Drew said, he started walking to the deep part of the park, I decided to go with him, he might know where the two are.

Drew turned to look at me "I'm touched that you're concerned about me." He said with another smirk in his face.

I know my face became pink like a Jigglypuff "I wasn't going because of you! I was concerned about Topaz." I said trying to avoid eye contact with the emerald eye boy.

He stood in front of me "Is that really all?" He said in a whisper, before I could answer he gave me yet another red rose and started walking again, I stood there in surprise, but I thought I should start walking too.


End file.
